Family Camping Trip
by Themer101
Summary: Suck at summaries. Bascily theres a group camping trip and a bored prankster with a target in mind. Enjoy!


Second Story! Took long enough! DUO AUTHORS! Me and a buddy worked on this a good three hours. Basicly a little long one shot abotu Vegeta's 'Women' with a prank played by a fusioned kid.

* * *

><p>Vacation with friends. Probably fight a bit before leaving. Vegeta gets pushed into water and asked bulma for a towel (Drying cloth).<p>

On a small Campground a few miles west from West Capital, The Son and Brief family were enjoying a quiet friendly camping trip. At the campsite, a saiyan pig, more commonly known as Goku, was eating his way through the four day food supply. Having two saiyans and three half saiyans present made the four day food looked more like a good two months worth of food by human standards.

On the cliff side of the local lake front, Bulma and her husband Vegeta were taking advantage of the day's sun for a tan. Bulma had tricked Vegeta into wearing his sunglasses while tanning for future laughs. In a tree behind them were the sneaky, bold, and daring, Trunks and Goten. "They're up to something back there..." Bulma whispered. Vegeta passed off her statement as usual un-important information, mumbled something along the lines of 'Women. It was broken when I got here.' and continued his nap.

Tien Shinhan, who was also present, was watching the two demi-saiyan's with a concerned eye. Tien had decided it was high time that his smaller buddy, Chiaotzu, learned how to swim. They were in the lake about eight meters from Vegeta and Bulma were tanning. Roshi and Oolong were also close by. With a pair of binoculars. And bloody noses. They too, were taking advantage of the days sun by watching Bulma, in her bikini, while her 'Scary as a shit' husband slept. Oh yes. Life was fine.

Roshi and Oolongs presence had Vegeta's nerves on higher then needed alert. He knew the old bastards tendencies, and he didn't like them one bit. He was roused from his nap on more then one occasion. The short tempered Vegeta soon got annoyed and decided to take action. "Women. Put a shirt on would you." He gruffly ordered. Bulma was not pleased with this request.

"What? Vegeta! Its over thirty-six degrees out here!" Bulma stated.

"Fine Women. Go jump in the lake then." Vegeta grumbled. Upon seeing his wife's face he added, "I could throw you if you rather, women."

"Bulma. Its Bulma... Screw off! I'm not jumping in the lake AND BEFORE YOU GET UP! You're not throwing me either! Why don't you go back to sleep Veggie. I'm want to replace your voice with snoring." Bulma Suggested sarcasticly.

"IT'S VEGETA! Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL-"

"Knuckleheads? Yeah I know you've told me. Same can be said to you Vegg. Its Bulma, not Women." Bulma Interrupted and then pulled out her book, signaling the end of the discussion.

Vegeta twitched, and layed down and fell slowly asleep once more. Bulma went back to tanning and shortly noticed why Vegeta made those remarks in the first place.

"ROSHI! OOLONG!" Bulma ferociously yelled.

"Uh-oh.. Time to go Oolong." Roshi remarked while packing for the run

Bulma watched them run for their lives as Vegeta face broke into a noticeable grin and softly chuckling.

" OH SHUT UP VEGGIE!" Bulma yelled as she turned to him. Vegeta removed his shades and stared her down in an attempted to make his smug look smugger. Bulma tried so desperately not to laugh at the raccoon eyes that had began to form

"And what pray-tell are you ... LAUGHING AT?" Vegeta Demanded

"Oh, just the usual. Your face." she smartly remarked.

"My FACE! This gorgeous, Vegetalishous, charming FACE! WHY?" he ordered.

" Oh, you'll find out when we get home." Bulma chuckled. With Vegeta still fuming, he failed to notice the orange training suit that almost fell out of the tree. The owner of said training suit was covering his mouth with his hands to muffle the already muffled giggles. Had it not been for Trunks' catching skills, Goten may have landed in Vegeta's cooler. Trunks had just enough time to pull his partner in crime back into the tree before Vegeta decided he needed another beer.

The cooler had been placed under the same tree so it was out of the sun. So the saiyan prince had to get up and walk a couple feet back. He popped the cap, and took a swig. While doing so, he noticed his own brat and Kakarot's still in the tree. "We are saiyan, not squirrel boy."

"Well, my mom always calls me annoying monkey. Monkeys are like squirrels." Goten innocently stated. Trunks had to bite back a laugh and Vegeta had to fight the urge to blast Gotens head off and fine Kakarot's harpy of a wife. He'd just have to settle with a glare and reconsidering Trunks' choice in friends. After planting Goten a death glare and Trunks a warning glare, he returned to his beach chair.

"Wow. He didn't eat us." Trunks comment after his father was outta ear shot. "Alright, back to plotting. Oh, and Tien is watching us so I think we should switch branches or something." With that being said, the two 'delightful' children relocated.

"I still think we should find a really big fish and tie it to his ankle." Goten commented for the twentieth time that hour.

"Again Goten, that's too noticeable and suspicious. We need something funny but not easily pointed back to us. I don't want another grounding or training session. I still think we could get away with dropping a carton of eggs on him from really high up in the air." Trunks suggested. He had his mothers brainstorming face on with his father's fierce, determined eyes.

Goten considered this a moment before sighing. " Where are we going to get a carton of eggs from? I think they'd notice if we left and my dad made his omelet already. *sigh* I wish Gotenks could be here. He would have the best idea."

"Goten you're a genius!" Trunks yelled out. "Let's do the fusion dance and let Gotenks prank him! That way we can't be blamed and we get a good laugh." Trunks planned excitedly. They had planning on ways to prank everyone sence they left the city. But there was one target that they could not find a way to prank decently.

So right away they jumped out of the tree behind it and got in position for the dance.

"FU-SION HAA" they yelled as they danced. "Time for the hero of justice and uhh... the master of pranks. *hmm*" he thought. Soon enough, his thinking face turned into a solid grin. He tip-toed to the front of the tree, paused a moment to let the chuckling out, then he used his legendary move from his battle with Buu, the boar attack. The impact threw the sleeping Vegeta off the cliff. He belly flopped into the water. His first reaction was to race to the surface like any good cat in water. Vegeta got there just in time to have his face meet his chair.

Bulma popped up wide-eyed looked over the edge to see Vegeta return to the surface but was to dazed to fly back up the cliff side. So he swam to the beach head. Bulma ran down the path to the beach to find Vegeta curled up in the sand. After taking a few moments to re gain his composure, Vegeta whipped up to his feet and yelled, "WOMEN! GO GET ME A TOWEL! NOW!" Bulma stared at him blankly before breaking down in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my GOD! You just fell a good EIGHT FEET! Off the side of THAT cliff! Just to BELLY FLOP! And then." She had to pause here to regain some control of her breathing. "Then you got hit in the face by your beach chair! And to top it all off, you look like a raccoon cause of your shades! Oh I wish i had a video camra!" Bulma finally finished. Vegeta glared ice and daggers at her.

"Women. I said bring me a towel. I want it NOW WOMEN!"" Vegeta freaked at Bulma. He had a throbbing head ach, a sore chest and stomach and really didn't want to talk about his embarrassing tumble.

Bulma, still slightly annoyed with today's earlier argument, had just about enough of this "Women crap. So, in retaliation she yelled, "B-U-L-M-A!"

"B-U-L-L-SHIT! Now GO!" Vegeta yelled angrily and pointed back up the cliff. Bulma, not having a good come back and really not wanting to piss Vegeta off any further, stomped up the hill to retrieve his towel. Gotenks had long since ran down the other side of the cliff, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. Tien, who had been watching the whole ordeal, broke down as well and almost let poor Chiaotzu drown. Vegeta was not, as you say, a happy camper. Figuratively and literally.

* * *

><p>Please rate and comment! Always looking for ways to improve! :D<p> 


End file.
